


In His Cups

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Fireside Tales [11]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, GFY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight, there would be a wake, rowdy and noisy and cheer mixed with sorrow. A remembrance of the king who'd charged into battle fearless and with open eyes challenged his own death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Cups

**Author's Note:**

> Aragorn, at Theoden's funeral and wake  
> Prompt: Wake  
> Alternate Universe: uncertain - could be several, and could work for canon, possibly

Like that of his son, Theoden's funeral was a solemn occasion, and Aragorn watched the bier as it was taken down into the barrow prepared for it. Tonight, there would be a wake, rowdy and noisy and cheer mixed with sorrow. A remembrance of the king who'd charged into battle fearless and with open eyes challenged his own death. Sometimes Aragorn thinks that Theoden had known he would not return from the battle.

Eowyn sings the dirge once more, as she had for Theodred, but there is less despair in her expression or her voice. She lives now, not merely drifting until she can find a way to die with honor in battle - and later, he smiles to see her laughing with Faramir as she tells a tale of her uncle who raised her.

"She will find a way to sneak away with him, and then I will be obliged to threaten violence to my soon-to-be brother." Eomer leans against the pillar near Aragorn, glowering in the direction of Eowyn and Faramir.

Aragorn smiles into his goblet of mead, hearing the pain and the fear underlying Eomer's words. "They're not planning the wedding before spring." He knows, because Arwen's already elbows-deep in helping Eowyn plan, along with Faramir's cousin Lothiriel. And because he's been asked to be part of it, and cannot escape his own small part in their plans.

"That doesn't mean Eowyn won't do things no brother should ever have to think about his sister doing." Eomer grimaces, looking younger than he is for a moment. "Unless someone keeps them here."

He looks brighter for a moment, thoughts almost as easy to read as a book, and Aragorn raises an eyebrow, hoping he doesn't have to keep Eomer from interrupting Faramir and Eowyn's cheer. It's a moment before Eomer slumps back against the pillar again, shaking his head, discarding his plans unformed.

"Faramir had best never harm her," Eomer mutters, pausing a moment to take another drink. "You won't find what's left of your Steward after she's done with him."

**Author's Note:**

> I figure Eomer is fairly drunk, even for him, and isn't quite sure what to do with grief for his uncle (and cousin, and friends who died at Helm's Deep and on the Pelannor), residual fear and anger at Eowyn's being injured in battle, worry about her being so far away from him, and uncertainty of what to do with being king. And so he's being a little more sharp-tongued than he might otherwise be, but chose Aragorn to mutter at because he's pretty certain that Aragorn will realize he doesn't mean most of what he says.


End file.
